Item
Your items will change over time depending on your actions for instance, there is an item called "Sword". It can change to "Sharp Sword". Chalk Cuirass Mold Mortar Pestle Recipe Sentence Series of Numbers Tunic Pan Fish Soup Fried meat Wanderlust Ogreroot Arrow Citrus. Dust A fine, copper dust, probably could be used to resmelt chipped or broken machinery, or used as solder. Frayed Wiring Different lengths and thicknesses of frayed wiring, might be useful for Pre-Polymer. A ball of transparent gum-like resin, unhardened, there may be several uses for this, will form a polymer when heated. Liquid Salt water which has become so salinated that consuming could cause immediate issues to ones health. Fruit Husk Once a fruit, now a delicate husk, dried seeds surrounded by a cage of meshed veins. Dry Honey A clump of dried honey, it looks like It has been crystallized in the intense heat. Loosh Jar8 A rare jar of pungently sweet and viscous liquid, it has faint undertones of rot. it offers little hydration but some nevertheless. Assorted Beans Some small green kidney shaped beans clasped in a tiny padded pouch, their purpose is unknown. can be grown. Song Stone Used to determine height and lethality of a fall. The user can listen to the sound of the stone hitting the ground. A scream will indicate a deadly fall. Alternatively it can be thrown and acts as a minor light source or distraction, This stone contains someones soul, but the soul seems to be incredibly old and can barely communicate. Obtained from a Pariah. Moss When sealed to the skin, reduces blood loss. Branch The common branch, when the leaves can be used to form a fine paste which when rubbed on wounds reduces the spread of poison, if the leaves are sealed to the skin, can remove poison. Strange Vial A vial of pale, grey liquid, you are unsure of it's use. Bottle A green transparent bottle of unknown fabrication, resistant to most caustic liquid. Storing Stone Small stone composed of singular, crystallized soul that is not your own. A vessel that will accept your souls. It can be useful; but without proper assistance, it may simply drain you of your souls. Can be used in order to feign death through a transient petrification curse, is an alternative to being permanently cursed when struck by Hollowed. Fungi Specially treated dried and bound mushrooms. Creates a euphoric sensation when ingested, Samphire A herb that grows hidden among the rocky surfaces of tall mountains. There is no end to the scores of people who risk life and limb to forage for this valuable herb, which led to a banning of its harvest in some regions. Silt a sealed jar of water that is dyed a deep cyan, at the bottom is a fine silt, likely from a now extinct herb, it's use is unknown. Durar A bruised and spotted fruit. This common fruit has no taste. Melange A spice often used in cooking, Smelling Bag looks like it once contained old spices, now it looks like it contains rot. It's use is unknown. Fragrant Branch A fragrant tree branch with a faint sweet smell. Extended inhalation of the branch's scent can lead to coughing and nausea. Dried Root Root of a perennial herb native to the south.